finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Раму
right|350px|Изображение Раму в Final Fantasy V. Рисунок Ёситака Амано. , известный также как Индра, "Ламу" в испанском языке - регулярный персонаж и существо призыва в серии игр Final Fantasy. Его специализация - гром и молния. Обычно он изображается стариком в мантии и с посохом. Его отличительная атака называется Наказание Молнией. Описание Как и большинство регулярных существ призыва, Раму выглядит во всех играх серии почти одинаково (с небольшими вариациями). Обычно он изображается лысеющим стариком с огромной бородой и усами, носящим развевающуюся мантию. Конкретный вид мантии Раму может существенно отличаться от игры к игре. В руке он держит посох, с помощью которого обрушивает на врагов снопы молний, включая его отличительную атаку . Как правило, существа призыва редко играют существенную роль в сюжетах игр Final Fantasy, и Раму - одно из редких исключений из этого правила. В Final Fantasy VI Раму зазывает Терру Бранфорд в свой дом, когда та теряет контроль над своими магическими силами, превратившись в эспера, а затем помогает ей прийти в себя и успокоиться. Прежде чем превратиться в магицит, он рассказывает героям общую историю Войны Магов и объясняет причины, по которым Эсперы покинули мир людей. Его магицит позволяет изучить героям магические заклинания, а также напрямую помогает в сражениях. В Final Fantasy IX Раму появляется перед принцессой Гарнет и дает ей задание отыскать в лесу части некой истории и пересказать ее Раму в правильном порядке. После успешного выполнения этого задания Раму становится эйдолоном Гарнет. Появление в играх ''Final Fantasy III [[Файл:Ramuh ffiiids.jpg|right|160px|Внешность Раму в версии ''Final Fantasy III для DS.]] Раму может быть призван персонажами с игровыми классами Вызыватели и Призыватели. Способность к его призыву приобретается вместе с заклинанием призыва 3 уровня . *Белый призыв: Mind Blast - парализует всех врагов при успешной атаке. *Черный призыв: Thunderstorm - наносит ущерб молнией одному врагу. *Высший призыв: Judgment Bolt - наносит ущерб молнией всем врагам. ''Final Fantasy IV [[Файл:FF4PSP Ramuh Battle.png|right|Вниешний вид Раму в ''Final Fantasy IV Complete Collection.]] Раму - одно из существ, призываемых Ридией; заклинанию его призыва она обучена изначально, когда она, будучи взрослой, присоединяется к героям в Замке гномов. В версии для SNES его имя было переведено как Индра. Вызов Раму расходует 30 очков магии MP во всех версиях игры. Его атака - Наказание Молнией, поражающая всех врагов стихией Молний. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- В этой игре Раму также присутствует в качестве заклинания Призыва Ридии-самозванки и настоящей Ридии. Его отличительная атака, Наказание Молнией наносит средний урон стихией Молнии всем врагам, потребляя при этом 30 очков магии MP. Заклинанием Раму владеет Зеленый Дракон, один из четырех боссов, владеющих Эйдолонами, которого можно найти в Нижней Секции Башни Бабиль на этаже B12. После победы над ним он оставляет после себя светящийся золотым светом шар. Ридия-самозванка забирает свет себе и получает способность призыва Раму во время сражения. Позже, во время сражения с героями на этаже B6 Ридия-самозванка призывает Раму вместе с другими найденными ею Эйдолонами. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Раму присутствует и в ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, и первоначально им, как и другими Эйдолонами, управляет Таинственная девушка. Впервые герои вступают с ним в схватку в главе Пором в Мисидии, следующее сражение происходит в главе . Первое сражение полностью скриптовое и его исход не зависит от игрока, во втором же герои должны сражаться до тех пор, пока Раму не перестанет атаковать их. В это время игрок должен остановиться и подождать, пока Раму не узнает Ридию, в противном случае он будет безвозвратно утерян для героев. После битвы он становится одним из существ призыва Ридии. Его призыв расходует 30 MP. ''Final Fantasy V [[Файл:FFV-Ramuh.gif|left|Раму в ''Final Fantasy V.]] thumb|Наказание Молнией Раму в версии для [[iOS.]] В этой игре Раму является существом призыва 3 уровня, и встретиться с ним можно в лесу, окружающем деревню Истори. Герои встречаются с ним в обычном случайном сражении и для получения его в качестве существа призыва должны победить его. Во время призыва он атакует своей атакой Наказание Молнией, наносящий ущерб стихией Молнии всем врагам, при этом расходуется 12 очков MP. Если героям не удалось встретиться с ним в первом мире, его снова можно встретить в Секции Замка Межпространственного Прохода, на верхнем уровне, но вне самого замка. ''Final Fantasy VI thumb|right|Призыв Раму в сражении. left|Игровой спрайт Раму. Будучи эспером, Раму играет важную роль в сюжете ''Final Fantasy VI, охраняя Терру в Зозо, где она пытается прийти в себя после превращения в эспера. Раму же посылает героев в Вектор спасти его друзей-эсперов, включая отца Терры Мадуина. Позже он превращается в Магицит. Мог также рассказывает, что Раму являлся ему в его снах и велел ему сражаться вместе с героями; в оригинальной японской версии и версии для GBA он также говорит, что в этих снах Раму научил его человеческому языку (этот момент также отмечен в описаниях существ призыва в Dissidia Final Fantasy). Во время сражений с Ифритом и Шивой в Центре Исследования Магитек они чувствуют присутствие Раму и перестают нападать, что указывает на их знакомство с Раму, как и в Final Fantasy V. Его призыв расходует 25 очков магии MP, а его атака Наказание Молнией (в версии для SNES она называется ) имеет магическую мощность 50 и ее нельзя блокировать. С помощью магицита Раму члены группы могут выучить следующие заклинания с указанной скоростью: *Thunder x10 *Thundara x2 *Poison x5 При повышении уровня он дает прирост +1 к Выносливости. ''Final Fantasy VII right|140px|Изображение Раму в Final Fantasy VII :См. также последовательность призыва здесь'' Раму может быть призван с помощью Материи Призыва, найденной в Золотом Блюдце. После того, как Баррет Уоллес сразится с Дайном и победит его, игрок должен забрать эту Материю в комнате наездников Чокобо. Если не сделать этого вовремя, Материю Призыва Раму больше нельзя будет получить. Магическая мощность призыва Раму в 1.875 раз превышает мощность базового магического урона. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- [[Файл:BeforeCrisis-Ramuh.jpg|thumb|right|Призыв Раму в ''Before Crisis.]] В этой игре Раму можно призвать соответствующей Материей во время сражения. ''Final Fantasy IX :См. также последовательность призыва здесь'' right В этой игре Раму является эйдолоном и вновь играет важную роль в сюжете. После того, как Зидан Трибал, Виви Орунитиа и Принцесса Гарнет сбегают из Александрии, их заносит в район Остроконечных Скал, где они встречаются с Раму. Тот соглашается помочь Гарнет, если она пройдет испытание, в котором надо найти и собрать воедино фрагменты некоторой истории. Если Гарнет успешно проходит испытание, Раму дает ей Хризолит, с помощью которого она может воспользоваться его атакой Наказание Молнией во время боя. Также Раму признается Зидану и Виви, что, какую бы концовку Гарнет ни выбрала для упомянутой истории, он все равно наделил бы ее своей силой - испытание было необходимо только для проверки ее личных качеств. В нормальных условиях магическая мощность атаки Раму равняется 31. При показе полной анимации призыва магическая мощность становится равной 32 плюс количество Хризолитов в инвентаре группы. Призыв Раму расходует 22 очка MP. Tetra Master thumb|left|Раму *Карта 062 *Локация: Трено, Карточный Стадион, Александрия ''Final Fantasy XI [[Файл:Ramuh_(FFXI).png|right|220px|Раму из ''Final Fantasy XI.]] В Final Fantasy XI Раму является одним из шести небесных аватаров и представляет стихию молний. Персонажи с игровым классом Призыватель могут разблокировать заклинание призыва Раму, выполнив задачу . Кроме того, смелые призыватели с низким уровнем могут попробовать выполнить задачу и попытаться победить Раму в одиночку, а не с группой. Раму обладает все той же фирменной атакой и несколькими другими приемами нападения, а также парой заклинаний для группы. Посох Раму здесь называется и связан с древней цивилизацией, существовавшей когда-то на том же континенте, что и Ат Урган. Об этой цивилизации почти ничего не известно, кроме того, что она поклонялась Раму и преуспела в развитии электронных технологий. Впоследствии в игре раскрываются детали его прошлого до того, как он стал божеством у вышеописанной древней цивилизации. Когда-то он был мудрецом из народа, жившего на Полуострове Бубуриму. Благодаря его глубочайшим познаниям его страна процветала и достигла невиданных высот в развитии технологий. Однако в какой-то момент одна из построенных Раму машин предсказала, что скоро в стране произойдет землетрясение. Сородичи Раму не могли даже представить, что подобная трагедия может случиться в их прекрасной процветающей стране, и поэтому не предприняли никаких защитных мер предосторожности. Однако предсказание сбылось, и народ, разъяренный от собственной глупости, начал искать козла отпущения собственным бедам. В первую очередь подозрения пали, естественно, на Раму, а тот решил отправиться в добровольную ссылку после того, как мальчишка, чьи родители погибли во время землетрясения, закидал его камнями. Назло Раму вся нация перестала пользоваться благами изобретенных им технологий. Поэтому, когда через несколько лет на страну напали зверолюди, ее народ не смог защитить себя. Мальчишка, бросавший камни в Раму, стал теперь мужчиной, и народ послал его к опальному мудрецу с просьбой вернуться и помочь им. Раму, выслушав его, принял его просьбу. С помощью посоха Олдуум он вызвал ужасающую бурю и разгромил зверолюдей. Однако у победы был привкус горечи, поскольку сородичи Раму, еще недавно принимавшие его помощь, стали опасаться его невероятного могущества. Они вновь заставили его отправиться в ссылку, из которой он больше не вернулся. Сам же народ постепенно зачах и исчез с лица мира. Однако Алтана вознаградила бескорыстие Раму, вознеся его душу на небеса и превратив ее в Небесный Аватар Молнии. Самая яркая звезда пурпурного цвета в созвездии Раму с тех пор называется Олдуум. Такое же название носила древняя цивилизация, жившая когда-то в районе Ат Урган. Возможно, что именно от нее Раму узнал способ управления молниями во время своих странствий. Один из серверов игры также носит имя Раму. Способности ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings [[Файл:RW Ramuh.jpg|150px|left|Раму в ''Revenant Wings.]] В этой игре Раму является существом призыва 3 уровня, стихии Молния и Воздух. Вместе с ним появляются его ученик Райден (дружеское существо призыва, стихия Молния) и его инструмент Рами. Его обычная атака - , а специальная - , наносящая существенный урон стихией молнии всем врагам в зоне поражения, а также причиняющая немоту. ''Final Fantasy XIII Раму появляется на некоторое время в роли Эйдолона на параде Помпа Санкта в Парке Наутилус. Там его призывают в бой с Ифритом для защиты Кокона. Также в Эдеме есть область под названием . В руководстве ''Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega рассказывается, что во время разработки игры предполагалось сделать Раму одним из fal'Cie Пульса. Он изображался в виде возвышающегося над окружающим пейзажем старика, курящего трубку. ''Final Fantasy Tactics [[Файл:FFT Ramuh.jpg|120px|Раму в ''Final Fantasy Tactics.]] В этой игре Раму также является существом призыва. Его обычная атака молнией, , расходует на призыв 24 очка MP, имеет показатель скорости 25, а чтобы выучить ее, необходимо набрать 200 очков JP. В версии для PlayStation, во время призыва Раму призыватели иногда восклюцают: "Господи создатель, твоей помощи прошу! Раму!" ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance [[Файл:FFTA-Ramuh.gif|left|Раму в ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance.]][[Файл:Ramuh.jpg|right|135px|Изображение Раму в Final Fantasy Tactics Advance.]] В этой игре Раму также является существом призыва, и вновь атакует снопом молний в сражении. Заклинание его призыва может быть изучено с помощью Посоха Судьи после получения 200 очков AP. Его призыв расходует 18 очков MP, а его магическая мощность равна 40. Заклинание также можно украсть с помощью способности Steal: Ability, и оно подвержено командам Возврат Магии и Поглощение MP. В описании посоха указано, что в него "ударила молния Раму". ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Заклинание Раму в этой игре могут выучить юниты класса Призыватель с помощью Посоха Судилища за 300 очков AP. В описании посоха указано, что "сам великан Раму вдохнул в этот посох силу снопа молний". Заклинание причиняет урон стихией молний в большой зоне поражения, расходуя при этом 16 очков MP. Crystal Defenders right|thumb|Призыв Раму во время сражения. Раму можно призвать только в части Crystal Defenders W1, израсходовав 5 кристаллов. После призыва Раму осыпает вражеские юниты снопами молний и снижает их скорость. Dissidia Final Fantasy right|thumb|Призыв Раму игроком. В ''Dissidia Раму также является существом призыва. Его обычная атака Наказание Молнией блокирует предполагаемый призыв противника. Как и некоторые другие существа призыва в Dissidia, Раму можно призвать двумя способами: автоматически, во время слома призывателем Воли противника (при этом изображение Раму взято из Final Fantasy XI), и самим игроком (при этом изображение Раму взято из Final Fantasy V). Автоматическая версия Раму может быть получена на третьей арене истории Импульс Тени III, а "ручная" - на первой арене истории Shade Impulse IV. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Здесь Раму также доступен в виде камня призыва с теми же функциями, что и в первой ''Dissidia. Автоматическая версия Раму находится в Chapter Four: Where Memories Wait Сценария 012. "Ручную" версию Раму можно приобрести в некоторых Магазинах Муглов за 30 KP. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light В игре ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light существует оружие под названием Книга Раму. Его можно получить, победив врага Mimic в Подземелье Спелвии, либо купить в магазине Королевства Хорне за 580 гил. До победы над Сатаной эту книгу в магазине приносит мужчина, после победы над Сатаной - женщина. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy right|120px Раму здесь присутствует как существо призыва. Final Fantasy Legends: Hikari to Yami no Senshi Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon Раму присутствует в ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon. ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 Раму присутствует в ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Ramuh appears in ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon as a boss. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Раму присутствует в ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. Он выступает в роли как Хранителя Кристалла Света, так и в роли персонажа в Маленькой Красной Шапочке. В дуэлях Pop-Up Duels он является картой стихии света, а всего есть шесть карт с его именем. Карты Появления в других играх ''Kingdom Hearts Сам Раму не появляется в серии ''Kingdom Hearts, однако в игре Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep двое главных протагонистов игры, Аква и Терра, могут применять атаку стихией молнии под названием . ''Itadaki Street Special Раму появляется в ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. ''Itadaki Street Portable Раму появляется в ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Этимология Имя Раму основано на имени главного героя древнеиндийского эпоса , написанного мудрецом Валмики. Этого героя звали Рама, и он считался одним из воплощений верховного бога индуизма Вишну. Вполне возможно, что имя "Раму" является смесью имен "Рама" и "Вишну", хотя официальных подтверждений этому нет. В серии игр Final Fantasy Раму изображается в виде древнего мудреца с огромной бородой и посохом, с помощью которого он может поражать врагов магией грома и молний. По некоторым непроверенным данным, персонаж Раму может основываться на личности царя мифического затонувшего континента Му, которого звали Ра-Му. Один из вариантов имени Раму в англоязычных переводах игр - Индра - является именем царя богов (девов) в индуистской мифологии. Сам Индра является богом дождя, бури, грома и молнии. Не исключено, что стихия, подчиняющаяся Раму, является ссылкой на способности Индры. en:Ramuh de:Ramuh ja:ラムウ Категория:Призываемые существа Категория:Эсперы Final Fantasy VI Категория:Final Fantasy III Категория:Final Fantasy IV Категория:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Категория:Final Fantasy IX Категория:Final Fantasy XI Категория:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Категория:Final Fantasy XII Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Категория:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Категория:Dissidia Final Fantasy Категория:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Категория:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Категория:Final Fantasy XIII Категория:Эйдолоны Final Fantasy IX Категория:Эйдолоны Final Fantasy XIII Категория:Эсперы Final Fantasy Tactics Категория:Эйдолоны Final Fantasy IV